This invention relates generally to cushioned seat assemblies and, more particularly, to a seat assembly cushioned by an air spring for use with most types of garden tractors.
Various seat assemblies have been proposed for cushioning the ride of garden tractors or other similar vehicles. Although assumably effective in operation, the known vehicle assemblies are either not adapted for attachment to the various constructions of garden tractors or do not provide for easy adjustment of the firmness of the cushion.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a seat assembly that is universally adapted for attachment and use with different styles of garden tractors. It is further desirable to have a seat assembly which provides a cushioned ride according to a user selected level of firmness.